


Nightlife

by NinjaSniperKitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 appreciates a good pair of tactical cargo pants, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, In which being a member of Talon is apparently lucrative, Just to be safe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Prostitution, Public Sex, Reaper is a potty mouth, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSniperKitty/pseuds/NinjaSniperKitty
Summary: Soldier 76 wasn’t ashamed of what he was doing—being a vigilante was expensive, and prostitution made damn good money—but there was a certain list of people he would have preferred to hide his new occupation from. Reaper just happened to be on that list.





	1. Chapter 1

Soldier 76 stepped outside of the bar, his head heavy with alcohol. He squinted against the dark, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting as he tried to discern shapes in the dark alleyway. The side door of the bar dumped him next to the Cairo Market, long since closed for the night. The poor bastards, being stuck next to the bar. There was a fresh coat of brown paint on the side of the market building, probably trying to cover the graffiti that was still visible beneath despite their best efforts. The night life in Giza got rowdy, with many residents choosing to cope with the stifling heat and ever-present security by overindulging in anything they could get their hands on. Soldier 76 liked the town at night; it made for good business.

The taste of cheap whiskey clung to his tongue. The vigilante was usually pretty good at stomaching even the cheapest of alcohols, but even he couldn’t deal with the burn of the drink he’d hurriedly downed. While he usually would have been about two or three drinks in by now, he had to call it quits at about one—and even that had been a struggle.

76 stepped off to the side of the alley and pulled his phone from his pocket to fire off a quick text to Ana:

_Be back a bit later._

She was quick to respond back:

_Late night I take it?_

He was a man well into his 50s. He knew he didn’t have to check in with anyone, especially Ana, but it had been a tradition the two of them had started after meeting back up in Giza after years of believing each other to be dead. Whenever one of them was going out alone at night, they would check in with one another. And like clockwork, Ana would always stay up waiting for him until he came back—and vice versa. Unnecessary, but 76 still appreciated the gesture. It was nice having someone looking out for you, especially when it seemed like half the world was out to kill you.

Despite the fact that Soldier 76 was a wanted criminal around the world—authorities apparently didn’t take kindly to theft or criminals having their limbs broken—he hadn’t yet been recognized in his new line of work. Either that, or his clients were too drunk and horny to care. Whatever it was, he wasn’t complaining.

_Yeah. Sorry about that. Been busy._

_No problem. Be safe Jack!!_

76 was about to type out a response when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was behind him, he realized too late. He reached for the pistol on his hip only to have it clatter to the ground as his hand was ripped away and roughly slammed into the concrete wall of the market building. 76 let out a startled grunt. A sturdy weight settled in behind him. 76 reflexively threw his elbow back with a snarl, trying to make contact with any part of his attacker—preferably a face. The hit landed on what 76 assumed to be an arm. _Better than nothing_ , he thought, his blood pounding hot in his ears.

He was about to kick backwards when something cool and solid settled against his temple and 76 immediately stilled. A gun. _Damn._

“You’re getting slow in your old age, _Morrison_.”

In his panic, 76 had failed to notice the plumes of black smoke that had begun to fill the corners of his vision. His attempt at throwing another elbow backwards was met by the grip on his other wrist tightening and the gun being jammed harder into his temple to the point where he was seeing stars.

“Reaper,“ 76 gritted out, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“I was in the area. Thought I’d stop by and say hello.”

 _Of course_ he was in the area. He couldn’t ever find the bastard when him and Ana were looking for him, yet he could show up here at the least convenient time. The vigilante glanced down at his gun; it was behind Reaper’s right boot. If he could free himself just a little bit, he could easily reach down and get a few shots in.

As if he could read his mind, Reaper kicked the gun farther away to the entrance of the alleyway. 76 groaned inwardly. He had gotten out of worse situations before, he could do this. He just needed to think of a plan that didn’t involve him taking a shotgun shell to the head. Most people he’d dealt with didn’t have the courage to immediately pull the trigger, but this was not the case with Reaper. He was merciless and would pull that trigger without hesitation. That aspect made him a bit nervous. He just needed to stay calm, comply until he came up with a plan.

“What do you want?”

“I had to see for myself.”

“See what?” A bead of sweat trickled down 76’s forehead. It was too hot for this shit.

“A little bird told me that you’ve been being awfully _friendly_ with the locals lately,” Reaper sneered.

76 flinched at the accusation. He wasn’t ashamed of what he was doing, but there was a certain list of people he would have preferred to hide this from. Talon just happened to be on that list. His brain went into overdrive, thinking about whether it would be better to fess up or not, and thinking up a mile-long list of possible excuses and comebacks and thinking through possible outcomes of this situation. None of them were particularly favorable.

Better to be honest. He wasn’t ashamed. “Being a vigilante is expensive. Prostitution is legal here now, and it makes damn good money,” he stated plainly.

“So now you go around playing super hero in the day and spread your legs at night to complete strangers? I must say, Jack, I never took you as the type.”

Soldier 76 shrugged. “Did you come here just to try and shame me, or…?” There was a knife in a holster on his thigh. If he could reach that without Reaper noticing, then maybe he could make enough room between them to go for the gun. 76 slowly started inching his fingers from the wall to his leg.

“Something like that. And if you stab me with that knife you’re reaching for, I’ll break both your knees.”

Shit.

“What are you wearing?” Reaper finally pulled his gun back away from his temple. The vigilante sighed with relief as he heard the sound of the gun being holstered back beneath Reaper’s cloak. “Is that your idea of what male prostitutes wear?”

76 looked down at his outfit. What was wrong with it? He liked the way his bare chest looked, and the cargo pants had a tactical purpose. “People dig the soldier look.”

“And you don’t think anyone will recognize you just because you took the eyepiece off of your mask?”

He shrugged. “I’ve got places to be. Why don’t you just hurry up and tell me what you want or whatever—“ 76 trailed off as something entered his field of sight. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, and he could now distinguish the $100 mark on a piece of dark parchment as it was slid into the pocket of his cargo pants by a gloved hand. 76 sputtered incredulously.

“What will that get me?”

76 wished he could have seen Reaper’s face beneath that ridiculous mask to see if he was telling the truth or not. Wished he could have seen any part of him besides his damn feet and the occasional arm. “You’re joking.”

“I don’t joke. What will $100 get me?”

76 inhaled sharply. This was a terrible idea. “$20 for every half hour. $25 for a handjob, $50 for oral, $150 for penetration. Anything else can be negotiated.” The words, long since memorized, quickly spilled out before he could think about it. They felt bitter rolling off his tongue. This was a terrible idea, but money was money. And hopefully Reaper would leave him alone after this; he was in no condition to take down the wraith.

Reaper chuckled lowly, mocking. “You’re an expensive whore. People must be desperate if they’re willing to fuck an old man for that price.”

76 grunted. “You’d be surprised.” Whatever game Reaper was trying to play, it would take more than that to put him down. His self-esteem was like steel.

Reaper shoved another fold of money into his pocket. The vigilante’s blood went cold as he caught a glimpse of a $50 and a $20.

“Mind if I top?” Reaper growled into his ear. He could feel his hot breath coming through the mask, tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

76 swallowed hard. “That’s fine.”

“Good. Now pull your pants down.”

76 glanced a sideways look at the stone walls of the alleyway. “Here?” It was hardly a place to have sex in. “There’s a hotel—“

“Here is fine. I don’t need long.”

“Someone could see us.”

“Let them. Pull your pants down.”

76’s cock twitched in his pants at the suggestion. He’d never done this in public before, minus the occasional make out session. Not that he would tell Reaper that. 76 started to turn to look at the other man, but was immediately met by resistance when Reaper’s free hand grabbed a fistful of silver hair and roughly pressed his head against the wall. 76 cursed loudly in surprise.

“Eyes forward.”

The grit of the concrete bit painfully into the sensitive skin of his forehead. Yeah, that was probably going to bruise tomorrow. Not wanting to have his head smashed harder, 76 undid his pants and shucked them to his knees as instructed, making sure to keep looking forward. There was the sound of multiple belts being undone behind him and of the rustle of fabric. 76 wanted to turn around, to see exactly what he was about to get himself into, but thought better of it as the heft of Reaper’s cock slapped down onto his lower back. The wraith experimentally grinded his hips against him, dragging a wet trail across his lower back; he was already hard. Probably at the prospect of degrading him in an alley like this, 76 thought. His heart was racing.

The vigilante had mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand, business was business, no matter who it was from, and he wouldn’t deny that he was excited by the dangerous thrill of all this. But at the same time, this was a member of Talon he was dealing with, the organization he had sworn to destroy. And he was about to be fucked by one of their head members, the same one that had been hunting him for what felt like forever. This wasn’t romance, this was sex in its rawest form. This was some sick game that the terrorist was playing. Hell, he hadn’t even laid eyes on Reaper that night. The only clues that it was even him were the scathing voice and the wisps of smoke that were curling around his sides. 76 wracked his brain trying to think of why Reaper would do this, what grand scheme he was working at. Blackmail came to mind at first, but he knew Reaper didn’t play at that—not enough violence for him.

76 was thinking about the consequences of this when he was quickly torn away from his thoughts by the feeling of hands on his ass. “Hands on the wall. If you even think about trying anything, you’ll be dead before you know it. Understood?”

76 hesitated, then nodded, his upper lip curled in disgust. He hated being vulnerable like this. Usually when he had sex with a client, he insisted on keeping both his knife and gun on him for protection. But this was no ordinary client. 76 did as he was told anyway.

“Good.” Reaper’s hands began exploring his thighs and hips as he grinded himself against 76’s back. “How many people have you been with tonight?”

“Odd question.”

“ _How many?”_

76 swallowed. “Three.”

“And how many have fucked you?”

“One.”

Reaper growled against his ear, sending a shudder through the vigilante’s body. “Then you should already be nice and warmed up for me, hm?” His hands drifted back to his ass again, the talons on his gloves pricking at his skin. “Good. I won’t have to waste my time prepping you then.”

76 could feel the blood rising in his face. He was grateful for the fact that Reaper couldn’t see his face; he couldn’t see the bright flush on his face. His voice was low and rough in his ears and it was having more of an affect on his body than he had anticipated.

“Lube?”

“Front left pocket,” 76 managed to rumble out. “Condoms, too.”

Upon sensing Reaper’s hesitation, he dared to shoot a cursory glance to his side. “Condom or it’s a no-go _.”_

 _“_ Fine,” Reaper grumbled. He awkwardly reached into the other man’s pocket and pulled out the small bottom of lube that he kept there along with a handful on condoms. Better to be safe than sorry. 76 would have grabbed them himself had he not feared that Reaper would interpret it as an act of aggression and leave.

Reaper prepped himself in relative silence, cursing under his breath when he almost dropped the bottle of lube for the second time in the span of a minute. 76 smiled at that despite his nerves. It made him seem almost human. _Almost._

 _“_ You ready?” Reaper asked once he had been properly slicked up. He stuck the bottle of lube back into 76’s pocket, taking the opportunity to ghost over the vigilante’s half-hard cock.

76 exhaled. “Yeah.”

Settling the weight of his hips to pin 76 down, hands planted on the wall on either side of his head, confining him, Reaper eagerly lined himself up with his entrance before thrusting in with a sharp jerk of his hips, a shuddering exhale escaping past his lips beneath the mask. The vigilante took him in with little resistance. A few shallow thrusts to get him used to his girth—it was a courtesy coming from Reaper—before he buried himself to the hilt with a low groan.

76 let out a small whimper; he hadn’t been expecting him to go that deep so soon, was hoping for a bit more time to adjust. But Reaper was filling him and touching everything inside him and _fuck_ he was loving the feeling of being so full and stretched by more than he probably should.

“You take me so well, Jack,” he grunted, “like you were fucking _made_ for my cock.”

“I, ah, try my best.” 76 had no idea what to say. Usually he was good at this kind of talk, could usually pick up on what each client was into, whether they preferred him to be submissive or dominant or foul-mouthed and pulling hair. The faster they were done, the more clients he could get to, after all. But he got no readings off of Reaper. His brain was mush. He was off his game, and the huge dick in his ass certainly wasn’t helping the matter. “Is this alright?”

An aroused growl and a jerk of Reaper’s hips were the only answers he got before he was pulling back out and slamming into him again, too deep and too perfect all at once. 76 took a shaky breath and turned his head so that his cheek was resting against the wall, his arms propped up around him for extra support. He could see Reaper’s left shoulder from that angle and a sliver of white from his mask. He watched the movement of his hips from the corner of his eyes as he started to pick up the pace, encouraged by the small noises 76 was making. Rough and uneven, but faster.

A hand was in his hair tugging roughly again, followed by a hard thrust of Reaper’s hips into him. “Eyes _forward,_ slut _.”_ The words were hissed menacingly into his ear. “Can’t even follow simple instructions. I could have paid a quarter of the price for one of the other hundreds of  obedient women on that corner. Probably would have been a more enthusiastic _fuck—_ “ he slammed his hips into him again, eliciting a higher pitched moan from 76, “anyway.”

Despite the malice in his words, he could hear Reaper panting heavily behind him, his breaths deep and raspy just like his voice. _He’s definitely enjoying himself,_ 76 thought with a small smirk _._ Mark that down in his book as Reaper being a dom.

“That all you got?” 76 shot behind him. He was testing the waters. “Last g-guy I was with actually almost made me finish. I guess—“

“ _Shut up_.” The grip on his hair loosened, only for Reaper to clamp his hand over his mouth instead, his other arm still propped up against the wall. His rhythm sped up a little. “You think you even deserve to finish? You’re the laziest fuck I’ve had in a long time, you don’t deserve anything.”

76 tried to murmur something in protest, wanted to point out that he couldn’t move much in the first place, but it was muffled by the sound of Reaper unclipping the mouthpiece of his mask followed by his  hand over his mouth as Reaper chucked the piece aside. Instead, he shifted his head until he could tongue Reaper’s middle finger into his mouth. The bitter taste of steel overrode his senses. Oh so carefully as to not prick his tongue on the point of the talon, he sucked on his finger, wrapping his tongue around the warm leather of his glove. Reaper growled, pleased, and rewarded him with another finger in his mouth and a particularly hard thrust that had 76 seeing stars, taking advantage of his gasp to scissor his mouth open. 76 had to swallow around his fingers to keep a line of drool from dribbling down his chin. It was gross and lewd and Reaper was still fucking him and it was taking everything 76 had not to come all over the wall from the way his prostate was being touched over and over.

They were being loud, 76 realized, from Reaper snarling obscenities at him to the way he was moaning each time the other man’s cock brushed against his prostate just right. Much louder than he had originally intended. This was business. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this as much as he was, especially seeing who it was that was fucking him in the middle of an alleyway right next to a very busy bar. All someone had to do was come out of that side door to get a full view of him whining for the terrorist’s cock. The prospect of it sent another shudder down his spine, his breathing heavy. It was shameful.

“God—W-We need to go somewhere else. I’ll buy us a room and—“

“Looks like someone’s _embarrassed_ about me fucking them. Afraid someone’s going to walk out and see the golden boy himself being taken by a murderer like me?” Reaper growled. At some point he had slid his mask off; he could feel rough facial hair against his neck as Reaper licked at the shell of his ear. “Let them see. Should take you into that bar and fuck you over a table, have you _begging_ for it while everyone watches…”

76 gasped. “Fuck! Gonna come!”

“ _Come for me, Jack_.”

With a soundless cry, 76 finished untouched, his hips stuttering as his orgasm tore through him red-hot, rendering his legs almost useless beneath him. Reaper was quick to catch him as he lowered his hands to his hips to grab at the taught muscle there. Three shallow thrusts and a particularly hard nip to the shoulder and Reaper was finishing inside him close behind.

In the aftermath, coming down from some blissed out place in his mind, 76 settled back with a feeling of disquiet. Damn, they had really done that. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about what was going to happen next.

“Shit…” Reaper flopped his bare forehead against the space just below his neck. His breath was hot and ragged against his heated skin.

Reaper wordlessly pulled out of him with a wet squelch. 76 curled his lip in disgust at the condom that was tossed just to his right. “Throw that in a trashcan, you animal. Kids play here.”

“Says the man that just blew his load on the side of the market building.”

76 didn’t have a comeback for once.

The two dressed in relative silence, 76 still choosing not to look behind him in case Reaper decided that it still wasn’t okay and was feeling particularly violent. The sounds of people clinking glasses and enjoying themselves in the bar filled the air. _If only they knew,_ 76 thought, tightening his belt buckle.

“Here.” A sudden weight was on his hip as Reaper unceremoniously shoved his gun back into its holster. “Don’t shoot me with it.” 76 turned to face him. His mask was back on and he was looking as put together as he usually did. At a glance, no one would be able to tell that he had just paid someone to fuck them in an alley.

“How much time you got left tonight?”

“Hm?”

“How long ‘til you’re done for the night?” His voice was softer than usual, lacking it’s normal condescending tone.

76 glanced down at his watch, the soft blue light coming off of it almost blinding in the darkness of the alley. “Uhh… Probably about 45 more minutes. It’s a good night.”

There was the sound of shuffling behind him, of metallic clasps coming undone and the shuffling of paper. Reaper shakily reached forward with another $100 in hand. “Here.”

He eyed it suspiciously. “What’s that for?”

Reaper shook the bill until 76 finally took it from him. “Go home for the night.”

“I don’t understand.”

Reaper turned his back to him. “I’ll see you around, Morrison.” A thick cloud of smoke formed around Reaper, its dark tendrils lashing about, and he was gone.

76 smirked as he saw the wraith reappear in a similar cloud of smoke on the top of the building across the street before he stalked off to god knows where. After studying Reaper’s appearances and tactics, he knew this teleportation trick like the back of his hand. And he had to say, he wasn’t impressed anymore. With a shrug of his shoulders, he stuffed the $100 bill back into his pocket and headed back towards base, where Ana was no doubt still waiting up for him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Call me John.” 76 flashed the most charming smile he could muster at the woman. The introduction was key to whether or not you could snag a client or not, he had learned, and this woman looked like she definitely had some disposable income. He had decided that he wasn’t going to wear the vigilante mask that night, just that once, in the hopes that he could maybe get a few more clients.

Money had been tight that week after he and Ana had had to restock on ammo for their rifles. Ana’s syringes weren’t all that expensive, but the price of ammo for his pulse rifle was just ridiculous.

Cue him stalking around the Cairo bar shirtless like a predator hunting for prey.

It was a good thing he didn’t feel shame the same way he had on his first day of testing the waters here. It was a good thing that he now had the confidence to march straight up to people rather than waiting for them to come to him. It made better money.

The woman—a petite, well-dressed thing in her 30s with an unimpressive face and an even less impressive personality by the looks of it—swirled her straw slowly in her glass, never breaking eye contact. She was here alone. “Hello, John. I’m Shani.”

76 flashed a smile again before leaning over the table to lower his voice. “You seem like a woman who knows how to enjoy herself.” He touched her arm lightly. Flexed a bit. The usual routine.

“Mm, and what is that supposed to mean?”

He shot a brief glance down. There was no wedding ring. “I hope you don’t mind me being so forward, but you’re an attractive woman, Shani. I’d really like to show you a good time.” The blunt proposition. It either went really well or really horrible—there was no in between.

Shani glanced him over, took in his bare chest and defined arms. Looked at the rest of his outfit. “Are you a prostitute, honey?”

“You could say that. Or you could say I’m a man who’s just really interested in what kind of noises you could make for me.”

“Hm…”

76 held his breath as she considered it, still swirling her straw in whatever fruity cocktail it was she was drinking.

“No thanks. You’re cute, but I’m not into older men.”

 _Ouch._ He was used to rejection by now, but it still didn’t feel great. It was a just a waste of his time. 76 bowed his head and ducked out of the encounter, wordless.

Well shit. He had felt confident about that one. Now he was going to have to try and scope someone else out—a time-consuming process.

76 squeezed between two men at the bar and waited until the bartender finally got around to him. “I’ll have a double scotch on the rocks.”

“Comin’ right up.”

After a longer wait than he would have liked, 76 gratefully took his drink from the man and paid his tab. Did he need the drink? Probably not, but it tasted damn good. A stark contrast to the last drink he’d had at this bar, from the same night he’d had his little run-in with Reaper. He quickly shook the thought from his head.

76 swirled the brown liquid in his glass, barely hearing the sound of the ice clinking against the glass over the chatter in the bar, before he inhaled deeply and downed the rest of the drink in three gulps. It made his job a lot easier when he had fewer reservations, when he could still keep a clear mind despite a bit of the alcohol-induced fog. He grimaced at the strong burn in his throat.

Someone tapped him in on the shoulder, their touch lingering a bit longer than necessary. 76 turned his head to find one of the men he had squeezed past looking down at him with a crooked grin on his face. He reeked of booze. 76 raised a silver eyebrow at him expectantly.

“Hey, good lookin’.”

“Hey.” 76 scanned the man beside him. He was almost a head taller than him, to the point where he had to significantly bend over in order to cross his arms on the bar. He was dressed in crinkled business clothes. Probably from how long he’d been at this bar, 76 thought, judging from how he had two empty beer bottles in front of him.

“Saw you over there with that woman. Rough shit, getting rejected like that.”

“Yeah.” He was in no mood for amiable conversation, if he was being honest. He turned his attention back to his now empty glass.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re real fuckable.” The man leaned in close, dropping his voice to a low whisper. “What’s your price, _John_?”

76 swallowed. The pseudonym, a recent development, still sounded foreign to him. “Depends. What were you looking for?”

“Was kind of hoping to take you into that bathroom and have you suck my dick.”

“$70 for a half hour.”

“Can’t talk you into lowering that price, darling?”

76 fixed the other man with a steely look. “Nope. But I’ll make it worth your while.” He touched his arm gingerly.

“I hope so.” The man reached into the back pocket of his slacks, pulled out his wallet, and handed him $70. “Shall we?”

76 was pulled into the men’s bathroom and the man slammed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed he was on top of him, pinning him to the door with his thinner frame, trailing his hands all over his chest and down his stomach. He pulled him into a sloppy kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. The man tasted like beer.

“Get on your knees for me, darling,” he breathed, pushing 76 away. The vigilante obeyed and scooted away from the door before dropping down and smiling at the man. His skin was crawling at the idea of being down on a public bathroom floor; when he got home, he was going to take about six showers.

The man walked to him while clumsily fumbling with his belt. Despite his drunken stupor, he took the condom from him graciously and slid it on with surprising clarity.

“You ready for this?” The man asked with the same crooked grin plastered on his face. 76 nodded, and the man gave himself a few preliminary strokes before he shoved himself into 76’s waiting mouth.

The condom tasted foul in his mouth, 76 reflected as he worked his tongue around the cock in his mouth. Like warm rubber. He’d have to invest in some flavored condoms or something if he was going to keep this up. But he carried on, doing his best to make as fast work as possible with this one. At least the man seemed to be enjoying himself. He was making pleased humming noises as 76 took him deeper and deeper in his mouth, his grip on his hair tightening whenever 76 licked a certain way.

Closing his eyes, 76 inhaled through his nose and took the other man to the hilt, trying to suppress his gag reflex to the best of his abilities. The other man moaned and started to gently rock his hips.

The bathroom door swung open. 76 was about to pull off when the man painfully tightened his grip in his hair and kept him from moving his head back. He whimpered. 76 tried to dart his eyes around to see who it was that had come through the door, but his view was obscured by the man’s hips. Fine, 76 thought. If this guy didn’t care that other people saw his dick, and the guy that came in didn’t care—judging by the lack of shouting, anyway—then he didn’t care either.

There was the sound of frantic footsteps—a struggle—followed by a loud _crack._

76 quickly pulled off the man and watched, horrified, as he collapsed to the ground in a heap of dead weight only a foot away from him, his head twisted at an abnormal angle. The life had drained from his eyes.

“ _What the fuck!_ ”

76 scrabbled away from the body until his back was pressed against the tiled wall. His eyes fell on the dark form of Reaper, standing tall and brooding next to the body as if nothing at all had happened.

76 opened and closed his mouth several times, just trying to think of what to say, how to react to the events he had just witnessed. The words “ _What the fuck!”_ spilled out of his mouth again, this time while making direct eye contact with the wraith, his eyes wide. He quickly reached for the pistol at his hip and pointed it at the figure, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Reaper stared back at the gun, unphased. “And this is how you _thank me?_ Typical.” He stretched out an arm and pointed a clawed finger at the gun on the floor just out of reach of the body.

76’s eyes drifted from Reaper to the gun and back to Reaper. His brain was a jumbled mess of thoughts as he tried to frantically piece together the past five minutes. Something had gone down and this man had been planning to kill him or to put a gun to his head and blackmail or kidnap him, or Reaper was trying to play it off as that and had happened to be in the right place at the right time. His head was too foggy, a million thoughts running through his head, to think clearly about it. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Saving you, apparently.”

“And you don’t think I could’ve handled that without you breaking his neck?”

Reaper shrugged his shoulders. “No, I don’t. You were too busy sucking his dick to notice the gun he’d pulled, _John_. It’s not every day you get to have your dick sucked by the man with a massive bounty on his head, you know.”

76 felt his face redden at that. “And you just _happened_ to be in the area again? In the men’s bathroom?” He grunted. “You’re following me.”

“Hardly. First time was by coincidence. This time was intentional, and for good reason. What were you even thinking?”

“And what reason is that?”

“I’m not a fan of you giving yourself to strangers like this. You’re better than that. For fuck’s sake, Morrison, you’re a decorated super soldier that served as the leader of fucking _Overwatch._ This is an embarrassment.”

“It’s a good thing my decisions don’t affect you anymore then, huh? Thought you decided to cut all ties to the United States military and Overwatch after your little stint.”

“So you wouldn’t care if this got out to that giant monkey? To Ana?”

76 could feel his blood boiling. He had the urge to squeeze the trigger. This was ridiculous. “Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“Just asking a question.”

He didn’t like being threatened. It wouldn’t have surprised him if word had already gotten out. Cameras were everywhere in this city. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if Ana found out; knowing her, she would probably joke about it with that knowing smirk of hers for a solid month, but not maliciously. Winston, on the other hand, was a different story. He already wasn’t a fan of his. This would just be another thing to add to the list of reasons why he didn’t like him. And if Winston found out, it wouldn’t be long before Tracer knew. Not a big deal, but still undesirable.

Angrily, 76 debated whether or not to lie to the wraith or to just deal with the consequences. Or to try and apprehend him right then and there.

Reaper spoke up before he could make a decision. “Go home, Jack.”

His jaw was sore. 76 absentmindedly rubbed at it, silently fuming. He didn’t want to lead Reaper to believe that he had won, but at the same time he wasn’t in the mood to deal with him anymore. He was too hard headed to argue with. Always had been. At the same time, he definitely didn’t want to deal with someone walking in, much less security, and seeing the dead body on the floor.

76 placed his gun back in its holster, toed the dead man’s arm with his boot. “Just… take care of this.” He paused. “And don’t come looking for me again.”

“Gotcha.”

 

———

 

76 didn’t go back to work that night, or the night after. He was furious, frustrated at the events of that night. Not only because Reaper had followed him and tried to assert ownership or some shit over him, but because he had almost let himself be taken by surprise. Usually he was meticulous in his searches, where he wouldn’t approach anyone if he thought they had a weapon on them. Yet somehow he had managed to miss the gun on that guy. Whether he was actually planning on using it or not was another question, but he was getting sloppy. Making money was no reason to shirk his sense of self-preservation. He couldn’t forget why he was doing this in the first place, why he had turned to being a vigilante. There was a lot of corruption in the world, and it was his job to correct it.

That was his priority.

On the third night, he had calmed down enough to take another swing at it. This time he would be in the proper headspace, would be overly cautious. He wouldn’t be caught off guard again.

The bar had become his go-to spot. It never failed to have a crowd of new faces on top of the regulars. It was a great place to get away from security of Giza breathing down your neck, as even they didn’t want to deal with the drunken bar fights and the slurred obscenities that were shouted at them whenever they intervened. The bar’s alcohol was crap, but at least they didn’t seem to mind that he had become a regular there. If they did, they hadn’t said anything to him about it.

He also hadn’t heard any whispers about a dead body in the bathroom. At least Reaper had done his job; he didn’t dare to find out how, though.

76 had heard him before he actually saw him. He’d been sitting at one of the tables off to the side of bar, making a battle plan for that night, when he heard it: the unmistakable screech of something sharp against glass. He quickly looked to the source of the noise to find scratches on the window pane next to him. There were four of them, long and intentional. Like a set of claws. And unless some sort of animal has managed to reach the window, he had his suspicions about what they could have belonged to.

Angrily, 76 stormed away from his table, drink in hand, and nearly kicked the side door of the bar open to find Reaper standing in the alley they had met in not days before.

“Hi.”

76 shot a cursory glance at the window, evaluating the damage from the outside. He dropped his voice, “What the hell are you doing here again? Didn’t I tell you to stop following me?”

Reaper shrugged. “I didn’t follow you. I thought you’d be here, so I waited. And here you are.”

Reaper looked out of place in the alleyway. He was too intimidating, too awkward. It might have been 76’s imagination, but it looked like he felt uncomfortable, too, judging by the way he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. His arms were crossed in front of him.

76 copied his posture, shifting his weight to one hip and crossing his arms. “I’m about two seconds from turning around and going back into that bar. What do you want?”

Reaper paused. “You’re still wearing that ridiculous getup. Glad to see you at least put the mask back on this time.”

76 snorted. “I’m leaving.” The vigilante had turned around and placed his hand on the door handle when he heard what sounded almost like a cough coming from Reaper.

“I want to fuck you again.”

That was enough to have 76 pause in his step.

“I’ve got money.”

The vigilante turned to face Reaper again. His hands were by his side now, fiddling with the folds in his cloak. Several moments of silence went by before he spoke up again.

“I don’t know how this works. Do I just hand you the money now or—“

“I thought you said that this was an embarrassment. You said you didn’t like the fact that I had sex with strangers,” 76 bit back.

“I’m hardly a stranger.”

“Hell of a double standard you’ve got there.”

“ _I’m aware_ ,” Reaper gritted the words out. “How much do you want, Morrison?”

It took all he had not to laugh in Reaper’s face. First, the wraith had the nerve to try and _shame him—_ possibly blackmail him—about what he chose to do in his free time, and now he was crawling back asking to _fuck him?_ He wouldn’t even try and pretend that he understood Reaper. Not anymore, at least.

Reaper must have noticed his change in expression, because he let out a low growl and strode up to his spot by the door of the bar with purpose. He reached into a pocket on the inside of his cloak and practically threw a stack of money at him. Surprised, 76 barely managed to catch it. His eyes went wide as he took the clip off and went through the bills. There was at least a grand inside.

“Is that enough for you to change your mind?”

“You can’t be serious,” 76 stammered. “That’s too much—“

“Are we doing this or not?”

“I mean, yes, if you actually want to do this for that much.”

“Good, then it’s settled.”

76 glanced up at Reaper, to make sure he was serious and that this hadn’t been some sort of mistake, when the wraith suddenly bent down and wrapped his arms around his upper thighs, lifting him up. 76 let out a surprised yelp at the feeling of being tossed over his shoulder.

“You’re mine for the night.”

“ _I can walk,”_ 76 huffed indignantly.

“You got a room?”

He punched Reaper in the shoulder, just for good measure. “First floor, 110.”

At 220 pounds, he wasn't used to being thrown around like a rag doll. And he wasn’t a fan of it, either. He could feel people’s eyes on him while Reaper walked past them, seemingly without a care in the world and as if he wasn’t carrying a shirtless man in his 50s on his shoulder. He could feel people’s eyes on him as Reaper silently strode pass the concierge desk of the hotel and pass the rows of wooden doors until they reached the one with _110_ in golden numbers.

Reaper reached a hand up. “Key.”

“Y’know, I could probably do this easier if you put me down.”

“ _Key.”_

76 gave another grumble and fumbled behind him to pull the room key out from his back pocket. Reaper was quick to snatch it from him and unlock the door while still keeping his hold on 76’s thighs.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Reaper tossed him onto the bed in the center of the room, where he clumsily landed on his back. His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness of the room when he heard the sound of a chair being dragged on the hardwood floor. He sat up in time to see Reaper place the chair near the foot of the bed and sit down facing him. While the room wasn’t bright enough to see anything in detail, he could see against the slight glow of the city lights filtering through the half-curtained window that he was sitting with his thighs spread with his boots flat on the floor. There was the sound of Reaper patting one of his thighs.

“Come here.”

76 hesitated, scooting forward enough just to plant his feet off the edge of the bed. The air in the room was stale, as if nobody had ever thought to open a window to let fresh air in.

Reaper growled, “I said _come here.”_

At Reaper’s insistence 76 finally obliged, hopping off the bed and standing before the black-clad wraith. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit nervous. He couldn’t see shit, and the prospect of being alone in a dark room with a terrorist practically made his nerves vibrate with anxiety. He didn’t know what to expect. If Reaper decided to pull a gun on him, he wouldn’t be any the wiser.

“Are you this fucking stubborn with all of your clients,” said Reaper, “or just me?”

“Sorry. A bit anxious, I guess.”

“Don’t be.”

 _Yeah that really helps,_ 76 thought with a frown.

There was the feeling of arms reaching around his waist as Reaper pulled him down onto his lap until he was straddling his legs. Clawed hands began exploring his body, tracing over every inch of exposed skin on his torso, over his abs, down his sides, across his back. Running a thumb over the purple bruise that had blossomed on his shoulder from their last encounter. 76 found himself leaning into the touch. It was almost reverent-like the way he was running his hands over him.

“I’ll make you feel real fucking good, I promise.”

76 could feel the ghost of his breath along his collarbone as he leaned in to growl in his ear, his hands still exploring the hard muscles of his back. A shudder tore through his body—whether it was from the contact or the promise, he’d never know.

Reaper pulled away and grabbed 76’s wrist, not being nearly careful enough with the claws, the vigilante noticed when they threatened to cut the sensitive skin under his arm, and lead his hand until he was palming at the bulge in Reaper’s leather pants. He was already hard.

“See what you do to me?” he growled. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck, already sweaty from the heat.

76 traced the outline of his length through his pants and shot an apprehensive glance at Reaper. What was wrong with him? Usually he was great at this whole sex and seduction thing. But today—the past couple of days, really—he’d been off his game. Didn’t know what to do with his hands, what to say. Didn’t know what to do with the fact that Reaper wanted him enough to just hand him so much money, to the point that he was gaping at him like a fish out of water.

76 wiped the thought from his head and pushed Reaper’s mass of belts above his waist to undo his pants and carefully pull his cock out. While he couldn’t see it well in the darkness, he gave it a few preliminary strokes to get a sense of what he was dealing with. His cock was hot and heavy in his hand, but it was its girth that impressed him the most. He licked his lips.

76 dug into his front pocket and pulled out a condom and the bottle of lube, tossing them at Reaper. “Here.”

Taking the hint, Reaper grudgingly tore open the wrapper and slid the condom on. “Happy?”

“Very.” 76 turned his attention back to Reaper, languidly stroking him. “What do you want?”

“To fuck you.”

“We have all night. Don’t need to jump into it so fast, unless you really want to.”

Reaper let out a small hum. “To fuck you all night, then.”

“A one-track mind. Gotcha.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Yeah.” Confused, 76 shifted on Reaper’s lap and went for his own belt and pants, quirking an eyebrow at Reaper as he tossed them to the ground. How very uncharacteristic of the wraith to think about anyone but himself, he thought with a smirk.

Upon seeing Reaper reach for him with his clawed gloves still on, 76 did his best to try and scoot away from him, swatting his hand away. “Not with those on you aren’t!”

Reaper growled and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him in again until his chest was inches away from his. “I know what I’m doing.”

Any apprehensions 76 might have had melted away at the feeling of Reaper wrapping a lube-slicked hand around him. He allowed his head to loll forward and rest on his shoulder. A jolt shot through his body as his cock brushed up against Reaper’s.

“Fuck…” The word slipped out of his mouth, muttered into the dark fabric of Reaper’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut as electricity shot up his spine at the sensation of their cocks being stroked together, at the friction of being sandwiched between Reaper and slick leather running along his length.

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much,” Reaper breathed. “I paid too much money to have you finish early, old man.”

“Screw you. Keep doing that.” 76 nuzzled at the crook of Reaper’s shoulder, tried not to moan when his thumb carefully rubbed over an especially sensitive part. The wraith smelled like gunpowder and whatever cologne he was wearing. Manly. He liked it, he decided.

Reaper removed his hand and gently pushed his hips away. “Enough.” His breathing was ragged. He reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount of it on his cock as he rubbed it around. “Sit up.”

76 did as he was told and grimaced at the feeling of Reaper’s sticky lube-covered hands on his hips after he’d pulled his pants down. It wasn’t like they had towels there or anything to wipe their hands on instead, the vigilante thought sarcastically.

Reaper guided his hips until he was positioned just above his length. His cock brushed against his entrance.  
  
“I’m, uh, not prepped yet,” 76 admitted. This was his first encounter of the day. If he’d been smart, he would have prepped himself earlier. But in his defense, he hadn’t planned on running into Reaper that day, who apparently had very little patience in the bedroom.  
  
“I’ll be gentle,” Reaper promised, and he guided himself up and into the vigilante.  
  
White pain flashed in front of his eyes at the feeling of being filled. It was only the very tip of him inside him, and already he could feel his body protesting. He bit his lip as he tried to adjust to the intrusion.  
  
“Relax.” Reaper ran a hand over his lower back before he gently lowered the vigilante further onto his girth until all of the head was inside him, causing 76 to gasp in pain.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, just...” he breathed, “give me a second. Been a long time since I’ve done this without prepping myself first.” He grunted. “And you’re not exactly, uh, petite.”  
  
Reaper let out a noise that almost sounded like a breathy chuckle. “You flatter me.”  
  
A few moments went by of 76 just breathing and trying to adjust, listening to the sound of his own rapid heartbeat in his ears, trying to discern any part of Reaper against the darkness. His outfit practically made him meld into the shadows.  
  
With a nod and another deep breath, 76 sunk lower onto him. It felt like he was being split apart by his thick cock, a mix of pleasure and pain at this point as he slowly got used to him.

“Such a good slut, taking me like that,” Reaper purred. His hands were on his hips again, encouraging him lower and lower.

76 let out a small whimper as he finally bottomed out. He was so full, almost painfully so. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He could feel Reaper throbbing inside him.

“Good boy.” His claws threatened to prick the skin on his hips while he tightened his grip. “Take off the mask. I want to see you while I fuck you.

“You planning on,” he panted, “taking anything off, or…? Wouldn’t mind seeing your face.”

“No need. Besides, I’m not paying you to care what you want.”

 _Bastard_. 76 did as he was instructed, unclipping the mouthpiece of mask and setting it aside. Might as well; he already knew who he was.

Reaper hummed in appreciation. “Can I move?”

“ _Gently_ ,” 76 gasped out.

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to break my new fuck toy so early.” Reaper grinded his hips up and into him, as if to prove a point, before gently lifting the vigilante off of him until it was just the head of his cock still inside. Gently, he started to thrust in and out of him, shallow movements until it seemed like 76 was beginning to enjoy himself. He slowly started thrusting deeper until 76 was almost sitting on his lap again.

Reaper stilled his hips. “Why am I doing all the work?” Reaper growled. He dug his claws lightly into his hips, causing small droplets of blood to bead up at their tips. “If you want to come, I want you to work for it, slut.”

Taking up the challenge, 76 planted his feet on the floor and began riding him, starting out slow and eventually getting faster as he got a rhythm going.

Reaper had let go of his hips and was now leaning back in the chair, looking like the cat that got the damn canary. His breathing was heavy. 76 shot him a look of spite, just because.

“You may be a lazy fuck, but at least you can ride dick well,” Reaper chuckled lowly. “You must be desperate to finish, hm?”

Upon getting no response from him—he was too focused on trying to keep up the rhythm of his hips—Reaper slapped his ass hard enough to elicit a grunt out of his mouth.

“When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer.”

“Ah—sorry!”

76 was a trembling mess, both from the jolts of electricity that were shooting up his spine and strain. His thighs were on fire from holding himself up for so long.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already. We just started.”

76 bared his teeth at the man across from him. “You try doing this for a week straight and tell me how your legs feel.”

“Useless.”

Reaper wrapped his arms around the vigilante’s shoulders and lower back and stood up, knocking the chair over in the process.

76 let out a yelp and tightened his leg hold around Reaper’s waist while he carried the two of them over to the bed and fell over him. Reaper placed his forearms on either side of his head and reentered him.

76 gasped. It was sudden and rough the way he was taking him, so different from earlier when Reaper had actually been some semblance of patient with him. The wraith was leaning over the end of the bed, 76’s legs still wrapped around his waist, as he pounded into him, called him names between soft groans into his ear. As long as he was paying, he could call him whatever he wanted, 76 thought. He’d been called worse things before. The insults almost sounded affectionate coming out of his mouth, though, the way somebody would call their partner a loving nickname. He was _his_ slut, _his_ bitch. That’s what he imagined, anyway. It was hard to read the wraith, but his words lacked their usual venom when he was sheathed inside him like this.

The train of thought was suddenly lost at feeling of having his prostate being brushed against. 76 quickly had to stifle a moan into the back of his hand, only to have Reaper roughly grab his hand away and pin his wrists to the bed.

“I want to hear you, want to hear that only I can make you feel this good.” His voice was harsh in his ear, the only giveaway that he was enjoying himself the small pants between words.

76 tested his hold on his wrists. He gave up when Reaper only tightened his grip and slammed his hips into him hard. A string of obscenities that turned into incomprehensible groans slipped from his mouth at his prostate being pounded into over and over. Reaper purred above him, low and gravelly. It was enough to almost send him over the edge.

“Fuck, I’m close—“

“Already? I haven’t,” Reaper grunted, “even touched you yet. No matter.” He trailed a hand down from 76’s wrists to his arms and down his chest and stomach before wrapping his gloved index finger and thumb around the base of his cock and squeezing—too tight to be pleasurable.

76 grunted. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You don’t get to come until I do.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I paid good money to have you for the night, and I plan on getting my money’s worth out of you,” Reaper growled. “Thought it was your job as a whore to please me first, anyway.”

76 swallowed heavily. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was right. The customer’s needs came first, even if his client was Reaper; he was forgetting himself just because of who was behind the mask. The sooner the wraith finished, the sooner he could, too.

“You’re right, sorry,” 76 panted. He tried to focus on Reaper’s right grip around his cock rather than how close he had almost been to finishing.

“You’re so fucking spoiled.”

“Maybe. But you’re spoiling me, too.” 76 pushed his hips forward, meeting Reaper’s thrusts. He must have liked it, because he let out a ragged groan much louder than his usual noises. Encouraged, 76 kept it up. He continued, “Haven’t had anyone just hand me a grand before—nn, fuck—love your cock…!”

“That’s the way. Take it nice and deep for me. Show me how much you want to come on my dick.”

76 threw an arm over his eyes and continued thrusting his hips forward, pushing Reaper deeper into his heat. His head felt clouded with lust. He really did just want to finish. He was half tempted to pull Reaper’s hand away, but the thought of those claws being anywhere near him quickly turned him away from the idea. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and let Reaper continue to fuck him to his heart’s content.  

Reaper’s grip tightened around his wrist before trailing over to his chest and coming to a rest at his throat as if he were considering choking him. Much to his surprise, though, nothing came from it. Having his claws that close to his throat, threatening to slice the sensitive skin there at any moment, did make him nervous.

He was getting close, 76 could tell. His movements has become more more erratic, less intent on teasing him and more intent on reaching his own orgasm. His breathing, albeit muffled by the mask, was ragged and interspersed with small pleasured noises. “Who do you belong to?” Reaper barked.

“You,” 76 gasped out.

Reaper let out a pleased growl and loosened his grip around his length just a little bit. “Good boy. I own this ass. You’re _my_ little slut, no one else’s!”

In a show of submissiveness—that’s what Reaper was into, right?—76 placed his own hand on Reaper’s around his neck and squeezed lightly. Taking the hint, Reaper tightened his grip around his throat, enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to cut off blood flow.

A strangled noise came out of Reaper’s mouth as he came, twitching inside him. After he finished, he finally, _finally,_ let go of 76’s cock. The shallow thrusts inside him as Reaper came down from his high was enough to send him over the edge. White hot heat shot through his core and he was covering Reaper’s belly and his own with spurts of cum. It was the hardest he’d come in a long time, turning him into a trembling mess under Reaper’s body weight.

He laid there for several minutes, just listening to the sound of Reaper’s breathing slowly returning to normal. Reaper lifted himself off of him with a grunt and sat down at the end of the bed, burying his face in his hands with a content sigh.

Something small beeped, interrupting the still silence of the room. Reaper groaned in frustration and sat up to press a small button behind his ear. “ _What?”_

There was the sound of a woman speaking incomprehensible. 76 would have missed the noise had he not been listening for it.

“I’m busy right now.” More of the woman talking, higher pitched than before. “Fine. I’ll handle it in a second.”

Reaper clicked the transmission back off and gave him a small shrug. “I’ve got some business to go take care of.”

76 glanced at the suspicious new stain on the front of Reaper’s under armor and shot him a small grin. “You’re going out like that?”

“I dare anyone to comment on it.” Reaper tied the condom off and chucked it in the general direction of the trashcan—much to 76’s disgust. Reaper disappeared into the bathroom for a second before returning with a towel. He chucked it at 76, who caught it.

“Thanks.” 76 started wiping the drying semen off his stomach. “Y’know, you could just ditch this Talon crap and spend the night here with me. You paid for it, after all.”

“Would if I could; I’m not happy about it.”

“Do you uh,” 76 hesitated, “want part of your money back?”

Reaper held a dismissive hand up. “Keep it. I’ll hopefully be back later tonight depending on how long this takes—and I expect you to be ready for me.”

“If you say so.” 76 yawned and eyed the clock in the room. It flashed one in the morning. Far past his bedtime. He scooted back on the bed until his back was against the pillows at the headboard. His thighs ached.

He caught Reaper as he was heading towards the door. “Later tonight, then?”

Reaper hesitated for a bit before turning around. He had the second key to the room in his hand. “Later tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my shameful garbage! <3
> 
> Edit 8/27 - I fixed some weird spacing issues between a bunch of quotation marks??


	3. Chapter 3

Something in his brain jolted him awake. 76 shot up in the bed, his pale eyes darting around the room as they adjusted to the room.

“Could you have drooled a little more?”

The sudden husky voice in the room made him jump, causing him to nearly fall out of the bed. His hands instinctively reached for the pulse rifle on his back, only to grab at air.

“Calm down. It’s only me.”

76 blinked a couple times in confusion, his eyes bleary with sleep, before he slowly started to get his bearings. Right. _That night._ He was in a hotel room with…

He looked to his side to the source of the voice. He could pick out the dark figure of Reaper propped up on an elbow next to him, still clad in full uniform minus his boots. If he hadn’t been so groggy, he would have laughed at the sight; who would’ve guessed that the feared _Reaper_ hung around after sex? Had they… cuddled?

76 rolled over to glance at the clock.

The red digits blinked 6:24 AM.

_Shit!_ He quickly jumped out of bed and began searching the room for his pants. Ana was going to kill him; he’d told her that he’d be home by three. But he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. His body was exhausted after being used for the second time that night. (Reaper had a much higher sex drive than he did, it seemed.) He’d only closed his eyes for a second. Yet here he was, grabbing around in the dark for his underwear.

This had never happened before!

He could feel Reaper’s eyes on him as he slid his boxers and pants back up his hips.

“Something wrong?” Reaper asked. His voice was huskier than usual.

“You could say that.” 76 grabbed his visor from the night stand. “I was supposed to be back six hours ago.”

“Back where?”

76 chose to ignore his question as he locked his visor into place over his face. For now, he had to get back as soon as possible. He was regretting not wearing at least an undershirt out, now. It was going to be really weird if Ana noticed him walking back into their base without a shirt on.

Reaper had sat up, his legs hanging over the side of the bed, and was watching him frantically get his stuff together. “You worried Ana’s going to kick your ass? You’re a grown man, you know. You’re allowed to stay out as long as you want.”

That got his attention. 76 turned around and fixed Reaper with the most unimpressed look he could muster. It seemed as if the wraith always knew what to say to aggravate him the most. And he was in no mood to put up with his shit at that moment. “Usually you try not to make your friends worry. You’d know that if you had any.”

Reaper crossed his arms in front of his chest. “ _Ouch._ ” There was the slightest hint of a smile in his voice.

“Do me a favor and drop off the room key before you leave. Check-out time is at 9:30.” With that, 76 hurried out of the room, just hoping that Ana wouldn’t be awake when he got back.

 

\------

 

It was 6:50 by the time he made it back to base. The streets of Giza were already filled with the bustle of civilians on their way to work, the sun already risen above the horizon. Jack found Ana sitting on her cot with her tablet on her lap. Judging from the distant look in her eyes, she wasn’t reading anything on it. Her uniform was still on.

“Hey.” Jack coughed, and she immediately looked up at him. There was a thin smile on her face.

“Jack! I was worried about you! You said you’d be home around three, but it’s now,” she glanced at the digital clock on her tablet, “seven in the morning.”

His face was burning with shame. This was 100% his fault. “Sorry, Ana.” Jack ran a hand through the short hair along the back of his head. “I know—I screwed up.”

Ana fixed him with an earnest look. Her brown eyes looked dull. Bags were beginning to form under her eyes. “Where were you, Jack?”

“It was a busy night. I lost track of time.”

“But _where were you?_ ”

“I was staking out a building that I thought may be a hideout for one of the gangs around here.” His heart ached. He hated worrying Ana, and he especially hated lying to her. They had been through too much shit to not be honest with one another. Yet he couldn’t just drop that he was late because he’d been too busy having sex with the enemy.

“Mm. Must have been important, then.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you learn anything?”

“Not a whole lot, no.”

“How unfortunate.” Ana turned her gaze back to her tablet and swiped to the side. Not looking up, she continued, “Is staking out a hideout what the kids are calling sex these days?”

His eyes widened. 76 felt like all of the blood in his body had suddenly shot up to his face. It was all of a sudden far too hot in the Necropolis. If she hadn’t been certain before, then she sure as hell was now just based on his reaction. _How had she known…?_

“I was worried when you didn’t come home, so I went out looking for you. I did a bit of asking around, and several people said that they saw an older man in a mask being carried off to a hotel.” Ana looked back at him; the worried facade had fallen away, leaving a look of what Jack had learned to mean ‘subtly pissed’ from Ana. She straightened up in her seat, her posture rigid. “So do you want to tell me your side of the story, Soldier 76?”

_Fuck._ His brain felt too overheated to think properly. There was no way he was going to talk himself out of this. Ana knew. And when she knew something, she was hard to persuade otherwise. _Damn!_ He hated this. He didn’t care if other people knew; hell, he didn’t even care if other people were disappointed in him. But Ana was a whole other rodeo.

She was reasonable, though. He could do this. He wouldn’t lie to her.

76 steeled himself and took a deep breath. He hated this. “We were short on money, so, uh…” he swallowed, “I’ve been having sex with people at night. For money.”

He waited for a reaction—anything—from Ana. If she felt anything, she was doing a great job of locking it away behind a blank face. After several minutes of silence, she finally spoke up, “So what you’re saying is that you’ve resorted to prostitution to help pay the bills?”

76 turned his gaze downward. “I guess. Yeah.”

The silence stretched on between them for what felt like hours before Jack heard what sounded like soft snorting coming from Ana. It erupted into full-blown laughter—harder than he had heard the sniper laugh in years. His cheeks burned even hotter with shame. Anger, he could deal with. Disappointment, resent, disgust. But this reaction hit him in the gut like a pound of bricks,

“I’m sorry, Jack—“ Ana wheezed. She went to wipe a tear from her eye before erupting into another giggle fit. “I would’ve never thought—I can’t—“

_Yeah, he deserved this. He deserved this blow to his ego._ 76 stood there while Ana slowly recovered to a semi-coherent state.

“Goodness. I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway. Prostitution?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re not joking with me? Honest to God?”

“No,”

“Really.” Her eyes were still red with tears. “I never took _Jack Morrison_ as the type. I don’t want to say ‘reduced to’, but knowing you that’s what it seems like, _aleaziz._ ”

“We needed money—“

“Oh, hush.” Ana stood up from the bed and walked over to him, taking one of his hands in hers. “I’m touched that you would go to such lengths to support us. Honestly. But dear, please don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable just for some money.” She thought for a moment. “Unless this is something you like doing…? Either way, I’m here to support you. I just wish you would have told me.”

He didn’t deserve a friend like her. No one else would have been this accepting of him. “I know, Ana. And I’m sorry. I just… wasn’t proud of it.” He ran a free hand through his silver hair before he remembered the money burning a hole in his pocket. “Here.” Jack reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the thousand dollars that Reaper had given him. He placed it in Ana’s hand.

Ana’s eyebrows shot up as she flipped through the stack of money. “Is this all from one night?” She turned her gaze, her eyes wide, to Jack. The corner of her mouth twitched. “It seems like my boy is in high demand!”

Christ, he wished Ana would just drop the subject. He didn’t know how much more of Ana laughing at him—well-intentioned or not—his heart could take. Jack shoved his hands in the pockets of his hands. It took everything he had not to stare down at his feet.

Ana held the stack of money back out to him. “I can’t take your money, Jack. You earned it.”

“I’d feel a lot better if you did take it. You’re more financially responsible than I am.”

She stared at him in silence for a moment before relenting. “Fine. But I’m buying us food and ammo with this.” Ana folded the stack of money in half and placed it in the pocket of her coat. Her expression quickly darkened. “You’ve been using protection, haven’t you?”

76 has to resist rolling his eyes. This was beginning to sound like his high school health class. “Every time.”

“Even for oral?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ana let out a sigh of relief. “The last thing I need is for you to get an STD. Or even worse, have a bunch of little Jack Morrisons running around. I have a hard enough time keeping track of the one.” A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth before turning back into a frown. “What you’re doing—it’s dangerous, you know.”

“I know, Ana. I keep myself safe, though.” His thoughts drifted to the man who’d apparently pulled a gun on him in the bathroom. How Reaper had been able to track him _twice._ He quickly shook them away.

“If somebody were to find out who you are—”

“ _I know, Ana.”_ Jack raised his eyes to meet hers, hoping that his expression wasn’t as readable as he suspected it was. “Can we just… drop the subject for now?”

“What, you didn’t like my lecture on safe sex?” She chuckled to herself before giving Jack a sympathetic smile. “Of course.”

 

\------

 

Three weeks passed. The two of them had managed to take down two individuals involved with the black market that had reportedly had connections to Talon. True to her word, Ana didn’t bring it up again. Sometimes when they were out in public together, though, Jack could feel her eyes on him. It made him wonder what was going through her head, whether she suspected that he was just going to run off and have sex with someone in the middle of intel gathering. It hurt a little bit, to have made her suspicious of his actions, but he tried his best to shake off the thoughts, blaming them on his own sense of guilt.

Ana had left to go gather intel regarding the boss of the two men they had taken down. She was far better at reconnaissance than he was; where he preferred to barge in and ask questions the old-fashioned way, she was tactful and had the unparalleled patience.of a sniper with decades of experience. They both had their strengths, but patience was not one of his.

It was his job to hold down the fort while she was away. All the better for him; he was researching a few leads of his own. It wasn’t enough information to act on yet, but he was getting close.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. 76 quickly turned his head, but nothing was there. No sounds of footsteps, either. Being as quiet as possible, 76 stood up from his spot on his cot and reached for his pulse rifle. Before he could sneak over to the entrance of their little corridor-turned-bedroom, a pair of thick arms wrapped around his waist. 76 gasped and threw an elbow back at his attacker. His elbow clipped through empty air, but he could see wisps of dark smoke swirl into his periphery.

_Of fucking course._

76 let out a displeased groan and tried to whirl around to face the wraith. His arms held tight around his waist, though. He could feel Reaper’s solid form pressing against his back.

“Hi.”

“ _Gabriel._ ” 76 gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm. “What the hell are you doing here?” He glanced around the area. If Ana found out that some terrorist, much less Reaper, had found their hideout, he’d be in a lot of trouble. Hell, he was already in a lot of trouble; if Reaper was able to track him down, there was no telling how many others could have.

“Haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks. I thought something might have happened after you ran away the last time.”

“I didn’t _run away_ ,” 76 sneered and pushed Reaper’s arms off of him. “I had things to do. Are you my personal caretaker all of a sudden?”

“No.”

“Then leave, before I decide to turn you in.”

Reaper snorted. “You can try.”

76 turned around and waited. There was no movement on Reaper’s part. Instead, he just stood there with his arms crossed, a dark imposing shape that practically melted into the shadows of Necropolis. He raised a silver eyebrow at the wraith, expectant.

He was starting to get the vibe that the more he pushed, the more stubborn Reaper would be. _Just what he needed right now._ If he was going to act like this, then ignoring him might be his best option, 76 decided. Hopefully, the wraith would get tired of whatever game this was and just leave.

76 turned to leave the corridor, only to have Reaper slam an arm down ahead of him on the doorway, blocking the way. He whipped around, angry. “What do you want?” he snapped. His blood pressure was already skyrocketing.

Reaper stared back at him, unimpressed. “I want to fuck you again.”

76 couldn’t believe it. Not only was he following him, but he was approaching him in broad daylight now to proposition him for sex! “I don’t know why you think that this is a good time,” 76 whispered fiercely, still glancing around for any signs of Ana’s return, “but it’s not!”

Heavy trails of dark smoke began angrily lashing out from the edges of Reaper’s coat, curling around 76’s ankles like an angry snake. Reaper placed his other hand against the wall next to the vigilante’s head, trapping him between his arms. There was about an inch height difference between them, forcing 76 to stare up at him, his eyebrows furrowed with disdain. Whatever Reaper was trying to pull, he _really_ didn’t like it.

The wraith leaned in close enough for 76 to see the faint smoke leaking out from the holes in his mask.

“I can make it a good time; I brought enough to make it worth your while,” Reaper rasped.

Any attempts at seduction were turned into threats by his imposing presence. If he was trying to be alluring, it was masked by his harsh tones. Either way, it was pathetic. “I’m not doing that anymore,” said 76.

“Such a quick change of heart.” 76 felt the smooth texture of his mask graze along the side of his ear. “Didn’t we have fun last time, Jack? I know I enjoyed myself, having you finish on my dick untouched like the needy slut you are,” he purred. “Name your price. I’ll double it.”

76 hated this. Hated the fact that this was what he had become in Reyes’ eyes—just some whore that only existed for his pleasure. Hated the fact that his body was actually responding to the filth that he was growling in his ear. Most of all, he hated the fact that he was actually _considering_ having sex with him again. It wasn’t that he had disliked their past encounters. It’d been great, actually. Better than he’d had with a lot of other people in the past. But if he gave in now, he’d only be sending a message to the terrorist that this crap—him hunting him down in the middle of the day—was acceptable. But if he was true to his word and would actually double his price…

“Why me?” 76 tilted his head. “Can’t you find someone else to do this with?”

“I’m not interested in fucking other people. It’s the fact that it’s former Overwatch commander Jack Morrison selling his body out there that I’m interested in.”

76 ruminated over this revelation. “$800.”

“$1,600? Seems a bit high.”

“You had the audacity to follow me to my home in broad daylight and ask to fuck me, even after I told you I'm not doing this shit anymore. Take it or leave it.”

“I thought your prices were closer to $100. No matter.” Reaper took a clawed finger and drew it along the zipper of his blue leather jacket. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“Not now.” Soldier 76 swatted his hand away and shouldered himself out from between Reaper’s arms. He was shocked that the wraith had agreed to the price; he'd set it that high in the hopes that he would say no and just let him be. Either he was a much better lay than he thought or Reaper was just more desperate than he thought. “10 o’clock. Room 110 again. You’re in charge of reserving it this time.”

 

———

 

It was Reaper that opened the door for him, holding it aside so he could walk in. His black leather coat was already discarded, folded up neatly and sitting on the corner of bed.

“Would it kill you to turn on a light?” 76 asked bitterly once the door had closed. The room would probably look like a decent living space and not abandoned if there were more than just the city lights leaking in through the window lighting the place up.

“It might. I see you came in full uniform today, Soldier 76.” Reaper strode over and stopped once he reached the edge of the bed. His movements seemed uncertain, lacking their usual bravado that 76 had come to expect from him. He whipped around to look at the vigilante. “Do you want to do this? I shouldn’t have...” Reaper cleared his throat and shrugged.

76 squinted against the darkness at him. This was very much unlike the terrorist; he didn’t ask, he took. The few times he did check in were a rare courtesy. And never did he express regret (Was that what that was?) for his actions. Upon seeing no change in his rigid demeanor, 76 sighed and reached to push him towards the bed. Reaper grabbed his wrist instead, still fixing him with the same look.

He was waiting for a straight answer, 76 realized.

“Yes. As long as you’re still paying up.” 76 held out his hand expectantly.

A low growl rumbled in Reaper’s throat. He reached into one of the pockets at his hip and pulled out a stack of money neatly clipped together. Reaper held it just out of reach. “Swear it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He placed it in the palm of 76’s hand, who began rifling through it: $1,600 in a mix of $100 and $20 bills.

At least he could hold his end of a bargain. “I still can’t believe you’re actually paying that much.”

“Neither can I.”

“And for what? To have sex with some old man?”

“You’re not just _some old man_ ,” Reaper rasped, “and you know it. Stop fishing for compliments.”

“I’m not fishing for compliments, I just don’t understand why you’d pay so much for it.”

Reaper turned his head away, pretended to be scrutinizing something outside of the window instead rather than retorting back as usual. _This was interesting_ , 76 thought. He decided to push it further. “You said it yourself: there’s hundreds of prostitutes here—men and women—who would be a lot cheaper than I am. Hell, most of them would be a better lay than I am, too.” He lightly grabbed Reaper by the bottom of his mask and forced him to look at him. “Never took you as someone with such low standards, Reyes.”

“Fuck off.”

He decided to press his luck. Squaring up his shoulders, he reached around to grab Reaper’s ass and pulled his hips tight against his; he could feel Reaper’s length pressing against him, warm and _very_ hard beneath his leather pants. 76 licked his lips and reached for the mass of belts at Reaper’s waist, but he was quick to swat his hand away.

“Not this time. Not yet.”

76 looked up and raised an eyebrow at the man above him. Rather than dignifying him with a response, Reaper pushed him down onto the bed.

“Take off your clothes.”

76 did as he was instructed, kicking off his boots and stripping down until he was left in just his boxers. He felt vulnerable sitting in front of the terrorist like that, exposed while he was still fully dressed. The air conditioning had kicked on, causing the hair on his arms to raise uncomfortably at the chill.

With a satisfied hum and a lingering look over his bare body, Reaper turned his back to the vigilante and walked over to the bedside table. “I got you a present _.”_

_“_ You bought me something? Why?” 76 watched with curiosity as Reaper grabbed a paper bag that had been sitting on the side table and opened it up.

“What is that?” All of the color drained from 76’s face as he laid eyes on the black device that he pulled out of the bag. It looked like a curved dildo with a thin neck and a flared base.

“What, this? Bought it the other day for you. I thought you might like it.” Reaper kneeled down and held the device in front of 76’s face so he could get a better look at it. It was intimidating looking, to say the least. He’d never messed around with a toy before.

“It’s a, uh…”

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Reaper patted the side of 76’s face mockingly, then started trailing his free hand down his chest. “Lay on your back and put your knees up for me.”

76 had a feeling that the wraith liked seeing him mortified like this—otherwise he wouldn’t go out of his way to think of new situations to stick him in like this. The bastard. He obliged anyway, backing up towards the edge of the bed.

Reaper reached into the pocket of his discarded coat and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his palm and began slicking up the toy. He turned it on and off a few times to make sure it worked (Jesus Christ, it vibrated), trailing it down 76’s stomach and hips until it was resting on his thigh.

“I’m glad you came prepared,” 76 joked dryly, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. His blue eyes were still glued to the toy, his brows knitted in concern.

“You won’t be in a minute.” Without waiting for affirmation Reaper inserted a lube-covered finger, then two, into him, carefully stretching him. He kept careful watch of 76’s face, slowing down whenever he noticed him gritting his teeth and speeding up when it seemed he could take it. Carefully, Reaper scissored his fingers, still gauging the vigilante’s reaction. Judging by the way his eyes rolled back, yeah, he was ready.

Reaper withdrew his fingers and with a slight push, filled 76 with the black vibrator. He allowed him a few moments to get used to its solid girth, pushed it in and out a few times until Jack let out a small pleasured gasp, and turned it on.

“A-ah, shit!” A surge of electricity shot through 76’s nerves, lighting his whole body on fire as the damned thing vibrated inside him, cold and weird and different than anything else he had felt, and he was ashamed of the fact that he was actually enjoying it so much.

Reaper had never seen the former commander jerk so violently at anything before, had never seen him writhe on the floor. His face was buried in the side of his shoulder, his normally pale face now scarlet red. He was gasping and moaning incomprehensible words at Reaper—music to his ears. Jack really was beautiful when he was like this, Reaper thought idly, trailing a gloved finger up his thigh. It was nice seeing him break, no longer the stoic soldier but the little slut cursing at him on the floor. Yeah, he would be thinking about this at night for the next month or so.

At some point when he had had his eyes screwed shut, Reaper had taken a seat in the desk chair across from the bed, looking over his body like a shark looks at a piece of meat. He had undone the zipper to his pants and was now idly stroking his cock.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours, Reaper pleasuring himself to the sight of him twitching on the bed while occasionally letting out a shaky breath, Jack not quite sure what to do with his hands besides clutch at the bedsheets as waves of mounting dull pleasure rolled through his body. 76 reached down to wrap a hand around his cock.

“Don’t touch yourself!” Reaper barked.

It was loud enough for 76 to pull his hand away in surprise, eyes wide as he tilted his head up enough to look at the wraith.

“Impatient, are we?”

76 responded with a huff and a small role of his hips, causing the toy to press harder against that spot inside him that made his toes curl. A low whine escaped past his lips. Shit, he wanted more of _that._

Reaper chuckled, a rumbling sound deep in his throat. “Do you want me to turn it up?” His voice was thick and husky with lust.

76 paused. It got worse than this? His eyes fluttered at the thought—or the vibrations, he couldn’t tell anymore. Not breaking eye contact, 76 nodded his head slightly.

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you, Jack? You would take anything I gave you.” With another low chuckle, Reaper pulled a small remote from beside him and pressed one of the buttons.

Jack gasped and arched his back off the bed. He felt like he was going to finish on the spot as the intensity of the vibrations increased tenfold. If it had been bad before, this was just pure agony. “Nn—shit, Gabe. I, ah, think I’m gonna c-come—“

“What? I don’t think I caught that.”

Jack’s mouth was dry. “Gonna—fuck!—come soon…”

Reaper laughed, “We can’t have that, can we?”

Jack whined audibly at the sudden loss of sensation inside him. “F-fuck you!” Jack spat, desperately trying to rut at the toy inside him, anything to reach the orgasm he had been so close to before.

Reaper was over him in an instant, glowering down at him from behind his mask. He grabbed a fistful of silver hair, jerking Jack’s head up until he was forced to stare back at him. “Three things: you don't tell me to fuck off, you ask permission to finish, and then you thank me for it. Do I make myself clear, _Morrison_?” Each word was enunciated, as if to make sure 76 clung to every word like his life depended on it.

76 swallowed hard then nodded his head, avoiding eye contact with the man above him. He was not-so-secretly fuming on the inside, at the fact that he had been denied his orgasm, that he was being ordered around by a terrorist, at the fact that his cock was still hard and throbbing against his belly despite all of this.

Another tug at his hair, this one accompanied by the threat of talons on his scalp. “ _Do I make myself clear_?” Reaper barked, clear and concise as before.

“Yes!” he hissed.

“Yes _what?”_

“Yes, _sir!”_

_“Good_.” Reaper released his hold on 76’s hair and went to undo the button of his pants. “Now, why don’t you be a good boy and suck my dick? Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use for once…”

Not wanting to displease, 76 sat up to inch closer to Reaper, causing the toy to shift inside him. He let out a surprised yelp and went to take it out.

Reaper spoke up, “No. Leave it in.”

“But it’s _weird,”_ 76 protested, but he didn’t go to take it out again. Propping himself up on his elbows, he pulled out Reaper’s already hard cock from his pants and went to work.

The vigilante reveled in the poorly concealed grunts that occasionally rumbled in Reaper’s throat. He might not be young anymore, but at least he could still give decent blowjobs apparently, if the clawed hand gripping at the back of his head was any indicator.

He’d been trying to swallow him to the hilt when he noticed Reaper moving his free hand towards his pocket, and he couldn’t help but gag on him as strong vibrations rolled up his spine again. Like that, the toy was turned off again.

76 quickly pulled off and wiped at the tears pricking his eyes with the back of his hand. “Warn me first,” 76 coughed. “Could’ve bitten—fuck!“ More vibrations, these ones stronger than the last. He screwed his eyes shut and let his head fall forward between his arms. This wasn’t fair, wasn’t what he has signed up for. And he doubted Reaper would actually let him finish like this.

It took 76 a couple seconds to recover before he could muster enough strength to lift his head up and make eye contact. “Thought you wanted to fuck me?” It was a direct challenge—anything to get him closer to finishing so he could, too. And he knew that the wraith wasn’t one to turn down a challenge.

Reaper let out a huff of a laugh and ran a gloved knuckle gently along his jaw, admiring the way his shoulder muscles flexed beneath his skin, before pressing the button on the remote again. Anything that 76 was going to say was immediately lost.

“I do. But I also _really_ like seeing you writhe like a bitch in heat.”

76 swallowed heavily. His throat was dry, almost painful when he talked. “Then why d-don’t you do it already? Ah—fuck...”

“Mm, still so impatient,” Reaper chuckled. “I like that. Turn around.”

76 breathed a sigh of relief when the toy was finally turned off. He did as he was instructed, turning around until he was on his hands and knees facing the headboard of the bed, exposing his ass to the other man that was standing behind him. There was no sense in modesty, not anymore. You had to give that up the moment you started letting strangers touch your naked body for money.

He let out a surprised yelp at the feeling of the toy being gently pulled out of him. It left him feeling cold and empty, but not for long. Reaper was three steps ahead, having already put on the condom he kept in his jacket pocket and slicked it up by the time he had adjusted to no longer having the toy inside him.

“You ready?”

76 nodded his head slightly. He was eager to have something filling him up again, was eager to touch himself and finally get off. Without giving him much time to change his mind, Reaper was pushing into him. Two thrusts and he was bottoming out inside him, his hips flush against his ass. 76 gritted his teeth at the intrusion; Reaper’s cock was a lot thicker than the toy had been and a hell of a lot deeper, stretching him more than he had been expecting.

Light claws trailed down his back in what Jack could only guess was his attempt at a reassuring gesture, causing his skin to prickle with goosebumps. It was a nice distraction, until a shallow thrust from Reaper caused him to snap back to reality. Too full, too much. He pulled himself out, languidly slow, _almost_ brushing against that spot inside him before slamming his hips forward again.

“You’re so much tighter when you haven’t already been fucked by ten men,” Reaper growled. “I should keep you locked up here just be my personal fuck toy.” His words were punctuated by more sharp thrusts.

His nerves were already on fire from before. At this rate, he wouldn’t last long—not with Reaper pounding into his ass like there was no tomorrow, brutal and compassionless. His mind drifted to the idea of being used as Reaper’s plaything, tied up and eagerly waiting for the next time he would use his body. They’d experimented with this idea in the past, back when Reaper was just Gabriel Reyes and they were actually in a caring relationship. How the Blackwatch commander had tied his arms to the bedposts while he had gone to some meeting, then came home and ravaged him the minute he walked through the door, hints of Reaper showing through in harsh words between the gentle caresses.

76 pawed at his own painfully hard cock at the thought of being owned by him, degraded to nothing more than just a vessel for his pleasure—no one else’s.

Reaper’s voice brought him back to reality. “You’ve been awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?”

A mix of mortification and shame swept over him. He couldn’t say what he had actually been thinking about; it would go straight to the wraith’s already inflated ego. Couldn’t admit that he’d actually _entertained_ what Reaper had said in the heat of sex. God forbid he’d start to take it seriously.

Pain flared where Reaper had brought his hand down on his bare ass. 76 grunted.

“I asked what you were thinking about,” Reaper repeated, refusing to slow his motions.

“It’s nothing!”

“ _Bullshit._ ” Another slap to his ass. “I’ve fucked you before, Morrison. I know you better than you,” he grunted, “know yourself. And I know when you’re not in the moment.” Reaper brought a hand up and tangled it into his silver hair and tugged. “Wishing it could be anyone else doing this right now? What it’d be like having some young guy’s mouth around your dick instead of being fucked by a monster like me?”

“What? No!” 76 attempted to turn his head to look at Reaper but his head was pulled back by his hair until he was staring up at the ceiling. This was so uncharacteristic of him; the wraith usually spoke about himself like he was the second coming of Christ. If Reaper was ever self-conscious, he certainly never talked about it. Not like this.

“Then tell me!” His voice rang harsh in his ears.

“Shit—I’m thinking about you!”

Reaper stilled his hips. A rumbling chuckle started in his throat and slowly turned into full-blown laughter, loud and threatening. His grip tightened on his hair. “You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes! Because it's the truth!”

Reaper hummed and began thrusting into him again. “Pray tell, then.”

He was starting to regret being honest with him. It would have been better if he had just lied in the first place. “I’d really rather not.”

“Do you want to know what I think?” Reaper let go of his hair and Jack’s head lolled forward again. “I think about you a lot, more than I probably should. I think about that first time I fucked you in that alleyway, out in the open for anyone to see, how good you made me feel. I think about keeping you as my own personal sex slave so no one else can have you.” Reaper leaned over him, close enough to growl into his ear. “Would you like that, Jack? If I gave you your own little allowance to let me fuck you whenever I want?”

A shudder tore through Jack’s body. Reaper must have noticed it, because he let out another pleased hum.

“I'll take that as a yes. Should've known you— _God_ —liked all the attention...” Reaper quickened his pace. If Jack wasn’t sore tomorrow after all this, he’d be surprised. “Jack— _fuck!_ ” A snarl ripped from Reaper’s throat as his hips came to a stuttering halt, violently finishing inside him before collapsing on top of Jack’s back.

Jack’s heart was still rapidly beating in his chest. He could feel Reaper twitching inside him, setting his nerves alight, before the wraith gathered enough composure to pull out of him, leaving him feeling all too empty again. Tension clouded his senses; he still hasn't finished, yet Reaper had already removed the condom and was tucking himself back into his pants. 76 grunted in frustration; he wasn't used to not finishing—not with Reaper, anyway.

“What's wrong, Morrison? Worried I'm going to leave you on the edge?” Reaper asked. His voice was uneven, but not lacking in its usual sarcasm.

“I'm fine,” 76 lied, just for the sake of not humbling himself to the terrorist. Besides, he wasn't supposed to be the focus of their little encounter; Reaper had made sure to remind him of that. He was about sit back on his haunches and reach for his pants when he felt the bed shift behind him. Suddenly, Reaper laid a warm leather-clad hand on his ass. There was something pressing into him again. He immediately recognized it as the toy from before from the shape alone. 76 shot a look over his shoulder to find Reaper behind him and propped up on his knees.

“You never did tell me what you were thinking about,” Reaper commented nonchalantly. He pushed the toy in and out of him once before removing his hand from the base completely. “I’ll let you finish if you tell me.” With that, 76 heard the sound of a button clicking followed by intense vibrations coursing through his body again.

“Shit—!” The curse was ripped from him as Reaper somehow positioned the toy to where it was pressed right against the sensitive spot inside him. And just like that, the sensation stopped again. The vigilante couldn't help but look back at Reaper with the most desperate look he could muster. “You're terrible. You know that, right?”

“Oh, I know.”

76 took a shuddering breath. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he also really _really_ wanted to finish. If he was going to tell him about the embarrassing shit that went through his mind during sex, then he would have to word it as unflattering as possible. “I was thinking about some of the, uh, stuff you had mentioned earlier. About being used by you and all.” This was _humiliating_ for him. “I thought about, y’know, _us_ back in the day and how you'd tied me up that one time. Fucked me. Is that good enough?” His face was burning at the confession.

Reaper let out a pleased noise that almost sounded like a chuckle. “I didn't think you were actually going to tell me. Guess you _can_ still surprise me.” He trailed his claws up along the vigilante’s spine, causing him to arch his back in response. “Interesting, though. I'll have to remember that.”

He clicked the button on the remote again and 76 could have cried in relief at the return of stimulation. Reaper angled the toy just right inside him and suddenly his orgasm took him by surprise, leaving him gasping on the bed like a fish out of water. It wasn't as intense as his other orgasms, but this one seemed to last forever, leaving him a shaking, whimpering mess by the time it was over. Jack buried his head in the crook of his arm, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm while Reaper removed the toy. His insides felt like mush.

“I take it you liked that?”

76 didn't respond, just sat back on his heels and gave the wraith a bleary-eyed stare. His brain felt foggy, like he couldn't concentrate on anything.

Reaper disappeared into the bathroom. There was the sound of running water. He came back out a few minutes later with the toy in hand, 76 noticed. “Did you quit doing this because of me?” Reaper called out, his back turned to the vigilante.

“Huh?” 76 refocused his attention on Reaper, who had paused what he was doing. It almost sounded like guilt in his voice, but 76 knew that Reaper was not the type to feel guilty about his actions. “Quit what?” The gears in his head were turning in an attempt to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

Reaper turned around to look at him. “This whole being paid for sex thing.”

“Oh.” Yeah, that made sense. “Partially, I guess. There's a lot of baggage that comes along with having sex with the enemy. Especially when they won't leave you alone, even after saying that you quit.” 76 shot a steely look at the black-clad figure. “But I’m quitting mostly because Ana found out and I don't want to deal with that.”

Reaper stared at him at first, and 76 thought he had struck a nerve. A low chuckle in the wraith’s throat escalated into an actual laugh, raspy and harsh to his ears. It sounded like an actual laugh, not the one he did when he was trying to be intimidating. “Good ol’ Ana. She always was the perceptive one. How's she doing?” Reaper asked. “She looked like shit the last time I saw her.”

76 narrowed his eyes at the wraith. The question rubbed him the wrong way; he'd much rather keep his friend out of this. “She's doing fine.”

“Did you tell her that I've been your most, ah, affluential customer?”

“God, no. Do you think she would have let me leave tonight if she had known you paid me—what, thousands, now?—of dollars to have sex with me?”

Reaper snorted. “Fair enough.”

“For real, though,” 76 rubbed at his bleary eyes with the heel of his hands, “no more of this. I’m serious.” He felt like he could sleep for a week straight.

Reaper made a contemplative noise. “We’ll see about that.”

“See about what?”

“About you being serious.”

_Jesus Christ._ “No, no more. It’s too dangerous for me.”

“Sure. Once you realize that you miss being split apart by my dick, though, you’ll change your mind.” Reaper walked over to the bedside table and slipped the toy back into the paper bag laying there. He tossed it at the vigilante. “And when you do, I’ll gladly fuck you—free of charge.”

“You’re disgusting.” 76 collapsed backwards onto the bed, throwing his arm over his face to hide the small smile that tugged at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My professor in her 60s asked me the other day what kind of stuff I wrote and I was just like
> 
>  
> 
> _Short fiction??_  
>  *sweats*
> 
> On another note, I take requests of all kinds! Because writing gives me a good excuse to procrastinate on my other responsibilities :,^)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and I have no (maybe a few) regrets  
> FIGHT ME


End file.
